


Three's a crowd

by auficial



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Furniture, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Taxes, among other things, domestic life, fashion - Freeform, meal times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ally against one, two partake in an activity that one finds hard to understand, two fight and one remains a neutral party, three of them play different roles in an activity (one is not above taking advantage of the other to get what he wants).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

 

 

 

 

i.

  
" _No,_ " they both spat out in unison and of course,  _of course_ , Aomine's face would split into a shit-eating grin.  
  
"Come on!" he continued grinning in that stupidly endearing way of his. "We need another long couch- we can't all fit on the one we have now." His logic was sound, too, three people were too much for their normal-sized couch and typically, one of them would be left sitting on one of the two one-seaters they had. It will be good to have another long one to lie down on- would probably work in their favour if they have guests over, too.  
  
"Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed, "we are  _not_  buying a floral print couch."  
  
"It's hideous," Kise murmured in agreement, staring at the gaudy print in unconcealed disgust. Years of working as a model had instilled a basic sense of style and a strong appreciation of beauty, which was the total opposite of the abomination Aomine was proposing they buy.  
  
"But it's comfortable!" Aomine insisted, abusing his strength to force both of them onto the couch and it was, surprisingly, nice to sit on "And it's on sale too," he added, looking at the price tag and sounding very much like someone desperate for bargains and ready to make bad life choices because of them. While Aomine stared at the different prices, Kise and Kuroko shared a look and  _knew_  they were absolutely not letting Aomine leave the store with this couch.  
  
"Let's walk on, Aominecchi and if you really want to, we can come back," Kise suggested, latching onto Aomine's arm and dragging him along. As they started walking away, Aomine turned to look at the couch again thoughtfully, as though considering the true value of it. Kuroko tailed after them, nudging the small of Aomine's back so he would move along. Walking two rounds around the furniture shop revealed that nothing else piqued Aomine's interest like that god awful couch.  
  
"Aomine-kun," Kuroko warned and evidently it wasn't enough because Aomine was stroking the couch, giving the other two a meaningful look.  
  
"Let's get a leather one," Kise relented as he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of an extra couch but simply the one Aomine had singled out.  
  
"But-" Aomine started to protest and Kuroko quickly silenced him with a declaration, "Aomine-kun, if we buy leather, we can  _christen_  it."  
  
"Christen?" Aomine echoed, his expression openly curious and his other two lovers privately remarked how he was like an animal who perked up at being offered the prospective of a treat. His eyebrows were raised and Kuroko nodded quickly in agreement, nudging Kise in the ribs.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes, Aominecchi," Kise agreed, just a beat off, "We will let you do anything as long as you buy it in leather."  
  
"It's easier to clean it if it's leather," Kuroko added his input helpfully, ever the practical one.  
  
It took a little more persuasion but eventually, Aomine succumbed to their continual, subtle pleas and they christened it like they planned to the day it arrived. Kise and Kuroko thought they won the battle against Aomine and his poor taste in furniture. However, in the next day, they stood in front of the couch that was dressed in that same appallingly hideous floral print. "Oh, hey," Aomine grinned cheerfully upon seeing them stare down at the couch. "It happened to come in this size, so I bought the covering."  
  
At that point, Kise and Kuroko exchanged a long-suffering look, knowing that they had lost another futile battle against Aomine and his visually unappealing choices.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
ii.  
  
It was a fact of life that Kuroko would not hesitate to punch Kise in the guts or jab him in the ribs (model status be damned) should Kise be too imposing on his patience and tolerance. However, surprisingly, he allowed Kise to put funny hats on his head. Designers or stylists tended to love Kise and would always give him clothes and the like, including those with unconventional design and erratic patterns.  
  
"What is  _that_?" Aomine gawked, staring at the floppy thing on Kuroko's head.  
  
"My new hat!" Kise cried gleefully, still taking photographs of Kuroko because so far, the closest he came to capturing Kuroko was some blue hair and a patch of skin.  
  
"How on earth did you even make that work?" Aomine wandered over, patting the flopping top hat onto Kuroko's head, receiving a glare in reply.  
  
"Like this!" Kise gushed before he placed the hat on his own head, playfully pulling down the two ends with a gleeful smile on his face. Kuroko and Aomine stared at him, wondering how on earth the stupid cotton candy coloured (pale pink, baby blue with some light yellow) could look so good on someone.  
  
"Damn, you really look good," Aomine murmured, setting in Kise's lap and letting his hand snake under the blond's shirt.  
  
"Aomine-kun, you're a pervert," Kuroko commented, shifting closer to place his lips onto Kise's while Aomine moved lower.  
  
"Right back at you, Tetsu," Aomine drawled huskily, smirking as the other two shuddered.  
  


  
  
  
"Okay, that is disgusting," Aomine groaned at the new thing that Kise brought back now, perched on Kuroko's head. It was a tiny bowler hat, only that it's pink and adorned with feathers and hanging chains of beads. Currently, it stood tilted on one side of Kuroko's head and Aomine privately admitted that Kuroko looked cute as always but that was probably he had a natural bias towards the other boy.  
  
"I actually like it," Kuroko said, lightly touching the brim with a finger.  
  
Both of them could tell that he was serious and Kise laughed, pulling Kuroko into his lap this time. "Kurokocchi, you're adorable," Kise laughed before his voice turned seductive and his expression sultry, "also good enough to eat...." Aomine looked at the exchange with disbelief and thought something that sounded almost like cannibalism was creepy.  
  
His thoughts disappeared when Kise dragged him down with a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
They were all lying around afterwards, sated and pleased, lazy in the process. Kuroko was utterly exhausted but Kise and Aomine were still fooling around on that disgustingly ugly floral couch. Aomine was lying with his chest to the couch while Kise laid his chest to Aomine's back, kissing and sucking the area around his neck and shoulders. Just then, Kuroko reached a hand up and realized that he still had the hat on and that he had it on throughout whatever they were doing.  
  
Judging by the amused look on Kise's face, he probably enjoyed it.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
iii.  
  
Meal time was always a war zone, as expected. Kuroko personally found it hilarious but he was sure that the other two wouldn't share his amusement since they were on warring sides. As usual, his bowl of rice was poised in front of him and he was quietly eating while watching the two opposite him. Aomine started first, chewing with his mouth open and Kuroko knew enough about the little signs Aomine gave out to know it was not intentional. Kise tried to bear with it, trying to tolerate Aomine as he always did, at the start of everything.  
  
However, eventually he slammed his chopsticks on the table, turning to yell, "Aominecchi, shut your mouth when you chew!"  
  
"Har?" Aomine replied with a frown, chewing harder and louder with his mouth open. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The bits of food that flew from Aomine's mouth to land in Kise's direction was gross. Kuroko couldn't help an amused smile because he knew  _that_  was on purpose. Kise got annoyed and they started arguing with Aomine vehemently refusing to comply with Kise's preferred table manners, as well as politeness. "If you hate this," Aomine growled, "then eat somewhere else."  
  
"Kurokocchi~!" Kise whined, "why aren't you on my side on this!"  
  
Kuroko, having placed his dishes into the sink, came over to their side of the table. "You got a little something here," he spoke as he caught the grain of rice at the side of Aomine's mouth with the tip of his tongue. After that, he pressed a kiss on Kise's cheek. "That's because I don't care either way about table manners, Kise-kun. Try to behave and get along,  _children_."  
  
Then he walked away but not before Aomine yelled, "Fuck you, Tetsu!" and Kise's enraged, "Kurokocchi, you hypocrite!"  
  
He only smiled and walked away.  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
iv, v, vi  
  
(Auhor's note: I am still an ignorant fool that knows naught about taxes so have this disclaimer/declaration instead of attacking me on my inaccuracy, thank you very much.)  
  
Kuroko did the accounts and religiously recorded their incomes, as well as all the taxes they were entitled to evade, along other things. He had a large notebook drawn into columns where he wrote their expenditures, as well as when they would need to pay taxes, the amount they have saved, among other things to do with money. Every single time, way before the dateline, he would have the forms filled and ready, only needing the other's signature to complete.  
  
Of the two, Kise fully supported him and thought it was a wonderful thing to do. In the beginning, he tried to help out but after he recorded Aomine's income with two zeroes less than it should (Aomine had burst out laughing, "Oi, Kise! I'm worth so much more than that."), Kuroko figured it would be better left up to him.  
  
Annoying, Aomine was the one who draped himself all over Kuroko, snorting in his ear every few minutes. "Eh, do you really need to do this?" he grumbled, letting a finger trail over Kuroko's hip bone.  
  
"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said warningly, swatting the hand away. That was the wrong thing to do because Aomine only came closer and wrapped his legs around Kuroko's hips, nuzzling his face into Kuroko's neck. The last blow was the tongue on his neck, hot breaths igniting a streak of pleasure down his spine. "You're really annoying, you know that?" Kuroko grumbled exasperatedly. He remarked privately that Aomine was picking too much of  Kise's habits because his coy expression was a shadow of the one Kise always had on.  
  
It was much later that Aomine declared, "Taxes are dumb."  
  
"Sure, Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed, "be against progress and helping the government out and all that."  
  
That was the moment Kise burst into the room, whining the two of them probably only had sex when he was gone, leaving him out of the party. Kuroko looked over at Aomine then, who lifted the side of his lip in acknowledgement that he had been planning this. "Distracting you from taxes was a good bonus," he murmured into Kuroko's ear before he went to formally welcome Kise back home.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because my otp but also that I came across otp3 posts and decided it would be good drabble practice.
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> [This prompt](http://ichibankita.co.vu/post/94476355122/when-thinking-about-your-ot3-consider-this-o) since without that, this wouldn't exist at all.  
> And also to that bag I saw when I went to that con that I wanted to buy because Aokuroki but no money, gah. 
> 
> 3\. Their occupations are probably the fan book things with Kise doing modelling on the side. 
> 
> 4\. Aomine just likes to get his way and the other two are somewhat helpless to deny him. (THEY SPOIL HIM TOO MUCH)
> 
> 5\. Kagami complains about the interior design every single time he comes over, scorning at Aomine's assortment of things, to which Aomine only holds up a middle finger.
> 
> 6\. ...The hat thing was in the prompt, that was the only reason why I wrote it. But Tetsu in funny hats!
> 
> 7\. Too little people write Kise as the sly, manipulative fellow, so I like to slot bits of it in every now and then. 
> 
> 8\. I would like to see them eating a meal peacefully for once OR having all kinds of other people (Murasakibara, Kagami, etc) with them and marvelling at the chaos that will ensue. 
> 
> 9\. Obviously Kuroko is the only one keeping them both alive and respectable beings of society. (Aomine falls in the "don't care" and Kise falls in the "oops, how did this happen".) 
> 
> 10\. Did this for fun- if anyone likes it/is interested in seeing something written, send me prompt links or write prompts! (*fingers crossed*)


End file.
